Cut!
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: Another excuse to write more KanamexZero. Yuuki asks her boys for a favor, and Kaname isn't at all shy about fulfilling it to the best of his abilities...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello peoples~! I know I shouldn't be getting distracted by these things, but this one was hard to ignore, and was very persistent...

In case anyone gets confused, the setting is AU with the 'what if' of VK being played by actual actors - kind of like a 'behind the scenes' with yaoi added in (because where would the fun be without it?). Meaning, it's essentially still KanamexZero, just with another persona (that of Kaname and Zero's actors') added to our favorite couple :) You'll be able to tell when they are 'in character' (or supposedly anyway) when I switch their names ex: Kaname to Rihito or Zero to Ayase

And for those who aren't used to seeing so many unfamiliar Japanese names popping out at once:

Toki Rihito - Kuran Kaname  
Kirishima Ayase - Kiryuu Zero  
Shinka Yuuki - Cross Yuuki  
Hanamichi Yuuto - Aidou Hanabusa  
Kurihara Shuri - Souen Ruka

* * *

_**Cut!**_

-

_"Do not ever forget…who was the one that gave you this blood…" The whisper by Zero's ear felt anything but gentle, the pureblood's words only leaving further condemnation and mockery ringing in his mind._

_"Zero…" Kaname continued, knowing without having to look, the ex-human's soft lilac eyes were hard with anger and narrowed viciously in a glacial glare. "You are supposed to be the one that hates vampires more than anyone else…but you need blood more than anyone else. I think you are more vampire-like than any other vampire."_

"Aaand…cut! Alright that's it for now until after break! Excellent work, you guys!"

The surrounding crewmembers let out a breath they hadn't known they were holding, though in moments like these, where the scenes were more intense, it'd become a common occurrence. They would all pause in whatever they were doing to watch and be entranced by the skill of the actors, their eyes glued to them on the set, as they brought to life Hino-sensei's masterful work of mystery and intrigue that made up her world of vampires.

It was also interesting to see the actors slipping in and out of their roles when the scenes started and ended. For some of them, the gap between their own personality and that of their respective characters were so wide it was baffling. The crewmembers' most privately voted favorite was Hanamichi Yuuto, who played as Aido Hanabusa. The boy in actuality was far from an adorable devoted attention seeker and was known for being cool and levelheaded, as well as serious. It was rare when he showed a full, genuine smile as Hanamichi Yuuto and seeing him act as the role of comic relief as Aido Hanabusa was source for amusement for the majority, even amongst his fellow actors.

And, seeing how the current scene between Kuran Kaname and Kiryuu Zero was finished, the crewmembers were already smiling as they saw the actors relax from their positions to stand, both of them letting out an audible sigh of relief.

Toki Rihito, also now widely known as the enigmatic Kuran Kaname of Vampire Knight, let out a grin and lifted his hand to wipe a bit of the fake blood off from his counterpart's bottom lip with a swipe of his thumb.

"It's been a while since Zero was covered in blood, I almost forgot how sexy you looked with it all over you."

Kirishima Ayase, now more popular with his fans than ever as Kiryuu Zero, the tormented ex-human hunter, laughed lightly and tried to rub some of it off on the back of his hand, which he then proceeded to lick off.

"They made it strawberry flavored. It's pretty good."

The tall brunet let out a smirk, "Oh really?" He took a swift hold of 'Zero's' chin and pulled him forward, latching his mouth onto the other boy's lip, sucking on it with gentle grace before leaning back and tilting his head contemplatively.

"Mm, not bad. Do you think they have more of this left? We could use it for something a lot better than blood."

Ayase snorted. "You have absolutely no shame."

"I wasn't the one gone for a week for a shoot," Rihito retorted. "You ditched me for the beach," he pouted. He'd had no sex for a week! A _week!_ And since he'd refused to lower himself to using his own hand, Ayase had returned to a fairly disgruntled frustrated Rihito suffering from Ayase-withdrawal symptoms.

"It was a job, it wasn't like I could refuse last minute, Rihito." He'd get fired instead. Or they'd have found someone else. It was unlikely they would choose to let him go. He was _very_ good at what he did. Acting skills came in handy when modeling, as Ayase felt the two were very much closely related.

"Besides, that was two weeks ago. I'm pretty sure I've made it up to you for my absence." He hadn't been able to walk comfortably for days and hadn't even tried to get out of bed for the first. The effort would have been a complete waste, as exhausted and sore as he had been. His wonderful manager had already foreseen such a thing happening and thankfully prepared in advance, giving him a few days off to regain some of his strength.

But even after having hogged his attention those three days, Rihito still seemed to be holding the fact that he left for a week on short notice over his head. His lover's co-actors had also been ready to hack off Rihito's head for being so unreasonably demanding during his absence and had practically fell at his feet in thanks when he came back. Apparently, a sexually frustrated Rihito was extremely good at pulling out even the most patient of people's homicidal urges. Ayase guessed Rihito had landed on quite a few people's death list that week.

"Aya-san, Rito-san, that scene was great!"

"Hey Yuuki," Ayase smiled. The petite brunette was the only one out of the main cast that had the same name as her role. Amusingly enough, Shinka Yuuki wasn't much different from Cross Yuuki, with an extra large dose of mischief. Kuran Yuuki, they had yet to see, as most of them tried not to read the manga for professional reasons, but Ayase suspected there wouldn't be much of a difference between Yuuki the actress and Yuuki the pureblood vampire.

"Hello Yuuki." Rihito greeted. The younger girl was a darling, but his mind was a bit overloaded with a sexy blood covered Ayase right before his eyes, and didn't have room for much else at the moment.

Well, until he caught the glint in her brown eyes, that is.

Ayase wasn't one to miss it either and he took a step back, immediately wary.

Small petal pink lips lifting in a sugary sweet smile, Yuuki clasped her hands and sent the two actors a pleading look she knew not many could resist, including her own little brother.

"Could the two of you stay in those clothes for a bit longer? I just want to see something."

"And that something is…?" Ayase prompted.

"YoutwomakingoutasKanameandZero!"

Ayase blinked. He turned to Rihito to ask whether he caught _any_ of that and was robbed of his words by a pair of warm lips.

Eyes widening, he pushed back against Rihito's chest and demanded, "What the hell are you doing?" He ignored Yuuki's excited squeal, missing her appreciative squeak.

The brunet smiled Kaname's enigmatic smile and leaned in to place a hand by Zero's head, with the other curled around his bare hip, easily slipping under the dark jacket of the uniform and dress shirt, effectively trapping the younger vampire between himself and the wall. Dipping his head to brush his lips against the smooth pale skin of his neck, Kaname softly murmured,

"Why, doing what I've always dreamed of Zero, tasting you in turn."

Before any questions could be uttered, possibly ruining the moment, Kaname captured Zero's lips against his own, trying to coax a reaction out of him in relaxed, languid movements, holding himself back to keep things gentle. He couldn't rush things, not at the beginning.

Zero was much like a skittish cat, prone to running off at the slightest personal discomfort, especially when it came to physical romantic affection. Kaname had seen enough from his interaction with Yuuki to know the male prefect preferred to hold himself back. Of course, there was the problem of him thinking himself unworthy of her affections, but against Kaname, the pureblood risked not just a scared off Zero, but a few bullet wounds to his person if he didn't proceed with enough care and caution.

Taking his time, he kept a slow, steady pace, softly massaging the other's moist, now plump lips. The hunter's lips were a lot softer than Kaname first assumed. Keeping them pursed and unexpressive with all but a frown, 'soft and full' wouldn't have been how he'd imagined them to feel. He wondered what Zero would sound like if he could manage to pull a reaction from him besides murderous anger.

"Nn…"

Ah, there we go. Kaname inwardly smirked. Zero sounded so cute, so obviously overwhelmed with recieving just a kiss. The hunter's mouth was starting to relax, and it seemed his lips were quite sensitive... Now, if he could just…

Parting his lips, Kaname ran the tip of his tongue over Zero's bottom lip before taking it between his teeth and giving a daring bite; not to hurt, and largely in part to experiment to see Zero's reaction.

Full lips parted in a surprised gasp and Kaname let out a brief smile before plunging in, not wasting a moment in taking the opportunity to explore the delectable mouth presented so temptingly before him. Zero tasted so good, addictive in a way he could definitely get used to. In a near complete contrast to his icy exterior, he tasted endearingly sweet, in a way he wished Yuuki might taste. Innocently soft, with a touch of sobering spice. He couldn't get enough.

Parting for air, Kaname went for his neck, eager for a taste of his beautifully pale skin, gently scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin below the jaw, taking delight in hearing the breathy moan above his ear. He'd almost expected the cold metal barrel of Bloody Rose to come digging into his throat for teasing with his teeth. Maybe he'd been mistaken in assuming all that had been behind Zero's show of animosity was hatred and disdain?

"Wh-why…?"

But, no, he couldn't have the questions yet. "Just feel and enjoy, Zero," he murmured against a pale pierced ear. He moved his hand down from the wall to trail over Zero's chest, feeling for the younger vampire's nipple and running his thumb over it patiently through his shirt, back and forth, until it peaked and he scraped his nail against it, pulling forth a weak whimper. Mm, so cute.

"M, nn-ah..." Damn it, how was he supposed to keep himself from reacting? Rihito, though he seemed to be Kaname for now, just instinctively knew where to touch him, after being together for so long. How to kiss, what to lick, to suck, to tease, and to touch. If this kept up he'd be left an embarrassing aroused puddle on the floor of their set.

Soft lilac eyes narrowing more out of determination than wanton desire, Ayase held his breath and took a firmer hold of the other's uniform. If Rihito wanted Kiryuu Zero, Zero he would get. He was _not_ going to leave this one-sided.

"Kuran, you seemed to be full of energy today," he smirked, breathing against the other's ear, "not getting enough from your vampire lackeys? Or is it that they're not good enough for their pureblood lord to keep you satisfied?" He huffed a mocking laugh against a pale jaw, barely touching the skin with his lips. "You must be pretty damn desperate, having to come onto _me_ of all people." He hooked a finger through one of the pureblood's belt loops, vaguely glad there wasn't a belt underneath to hinder his finger, and pulled the brunet's hips further up against his own. "The others that bad?" He mouthed Kuran's neck, languidly licking off the blood he'd just spilled, his lips curling at the feel of his quickening pulse. "Can't imagine it'd be all that fun for you, when all they probably do is wait for you to take them and nothing else."

True to his inherent vampiric speed and strength, Zero momentarily felt the air leave his lungs as the pureblood rammed him against the wall. The older vampire's hand was in a tight clenching hold, pulling at his shirt collar. Garnet eyes were narrowed in a show of anger, though the flush to his cheeks took away from what would have been a piercing glare. Not that Zero would have been fazed by it anyhow.

"I'd like it if you refrained from insulting them in such a way, Zero."

"Why not, when it's most likely true?" His eyes glinted teasingly, "Is that it? You're pissed because it's true?" He smacked the pureblood's hand away from his shirt and leaned forward, whispering, "So as long as it's you, a pureblood, it's fine for them to whore themselves out? That's low; and sick. Vampires have some pretty fucked up standards."

Kaname let out a low growl and his hand went for Zero's neck for the second time. "You're rather talkative tonight." All he'd wanted was a bit of experimental fun, nothing that would hurt. But Zero...the hunter just had to go and hash things up, didn't he? How he could taste the way he did with such a foul mouth was certainly beyond his comprehension.

And the things he just said...they'd hurt him more than he liked. He knew Zero never liked him, but he'd never said such things to him before.

_And you've never gone and kissed him either._

Yes, he knew that, but for the hunter to say such things about him and those he wanted to consider friends was... He let out a strained sigh. What right did Zero have to say such things? To assume something so terrible about them? Yes, he was a hunter. Yes, he'd been turned against his will, in a most brutal way. Yes, vampires never gave him reason to think anything but the worst of them, but stil... He'd never wanted for Zero to understand him as much as he did this moment.

Without knowing, his hand loosened around the hunter's soft neck and Zero was looking up at him with a raised brow. He'd thought the older vampire would be more aggressive after he'd gone and grabbed his throat, as well as his taunting words. He seemed to cool considerably though, the anger in his eyes seeping away only to be taken over by something else. Could Kuran Kaname, pureblood extraordinaire, actually have been affected by his words? He scoffed inwardly. Yeah, when the hell they deserved to be in froze over, he thought sarcastically.

"And if I am? Insults seem to be endless when it comes to you. That's not surprising is it?"

"Zero..." Why must the boy be this way? Fight him at every turn? Could they not just kiss and think nothing of it? After having had a taste of him, he wanted more. Just thinking about it now... "Zero," he whispered fiercely.

"Nn!" What in the...? How was it that the insults so far led to _this_ again? Were all purebloods this warped, or was it just Kuran? Was the older vampire turned on by insults or something? Did he _like_ being treated like crap? No, no, as incredulous as he was of the current situation, he doubted Kuran was a masochist. But the reactions of all those snooty nobles if he told them about their almighty lord leaning towards 'masochism' _would_ be hilarious, wouldn't it? The impishness in him stirred and sparked, only to be dampened by an arousing bite to his lip.

How was it Kuran knew just how much pressure to place against his lips? As much as he wanted to break the kiss and demand what in seven hells was wrong with him, he...well, he couldn't. "Mm..." Asshole. Jerk. Asshole. A million times Asshole.

Yuuki watched with a slight flush to her cheeks, eyes wide as she tried to fan herself with the script book and take a few pictures at the same time. Wow, seeing the actual thing was way better than that tiny glimpse she'd gotten before having the door completely close in her face the previous time she'd caught them. Aya-san and Rito-san's relationship was hardly a secret, but it was rare when there was any show of public displays of affection that went beyond small touches and chaste kisses (that, most of the time, weren't even at the lips).

This though, this was hot._ And_, it was as Kuran Kaname and Kiryuu Zero. She hadn't missed Rito-san calling Aya-san 'Zero' when kissing him again. Yuuki couldn't be happier. Her friends better appreciate this. The pictures were more for their sake, since she knew she herself wouldn't be forgetting this any time soon. Photographic memory worked wonders for something like this.

She wasn't the only one staring and fanning. The other actors and cast members were all staring unabashedly, their faces turning up a few shades when 'Zero's' moans grew louder and more frequent under 'Kaname's' careful ministrations.

Feeling a soft tap on her shoulder, Yuuki looked up and smiled, seeing Yuuto. "What is it?" She whispered. His contemplative blue eyes looked from between her camera and the fully engaged couple and back.

Flashing a grin, Yuuki nodded. "I'll send you the pictures."

He smiled back, "Thanks, my sister's a fan," he whispered.

"What about you?"

He shrugged. "There probably isn't anyone that wouldn't want to try either of them should the chance come by, but personally I have an interest in someone else," he sent her a meaningful look.

Yuuki almost dropped her camera.

The blond averted his eyes shyly before turning to look at her again. "I know this isn't the best time. I can wait." He placed a chaste kiss to her cheek and sent her another small smile before walking off.

Yuuki watched as he went, dazed, and completely forgot about taking any more pictures, her camera hanging from her wrist by its strap, swaying slightly and the script book already on the floor.

Did…did _Hanamichi Yuuto_ just ask her out?

"Ah, damn it, Kuran!" Aya-san's breathless voice brought her back to reality. She went back to staring avidly again, giggling as Zero tried to resist Kaname's further advances, though she thought it a little late by this point. His jacket and shirt were already off, crumpled on the floor at their feet, and Kaname's dark uniform shirt was also hanging open. She wouldn't be surprised if a few buttons were now missing from it, having snapped off during one of their more heated moments, in which Zero must have given a particularly strong pull.

"Please Zero, call me Kaname." And there he went, insuring Zero's silence once again by occupying his mouth with his own.

She'd never expected them to take it so far. It really looked like Kaname and Zero. Maybe she should go ahead and take a short clip of it? Reducing such a mouth watering sight to just still pictures seemed like such a waste. She had a camera function on her camera anyway, why not put it to good use?

Smirking, she aimed carefully, mindful of not letting her hands shake too much, and pressed her finger down after resetting her camera. This, she wouldn't be showing her friends. Maybe some fellow actors, but she didn't think it'd be a good idea to show this one off to the regulars.

Unfortunately, the kissing (and a lot more) she'd instigated between the two most wanted actors was soon interrupted and she couldn't take much more. One of the supporting actors (Kurihara Shuri, who played as Souen Ruka) had tripped over one of the wires and knocked over a box of props, catching everyone's attention, including Rito-san and Aya-san's.

* * *

"So how are the pictures coming along, Yuuki?" Yuuto came by curiously.

She laughed and merely gestured to her screen. "Behold, and get ready to possibly go through a change of sexual orientation - if you're a guy," she added, sharing a grin with Shuri, who'd already seen the pictures and enjoyed every image. "How can _anyone_ say gay couples are wrong after seeing _these_?" She continued excitedly, absolutely ecstatic at how well the pictures came out.

"What about gay couples?" Rihito asked curiously, striding in with a can of root beer. Catching a glimpse of Ayase on Yuuki's laptop, he immediately went for a closer look, eyes widening at the actual image.

It was of him as Kaname, pinning Ayase as Zero against the wall of the set, the latter's shirt completely undone, dark uniform jacket long since discarded, a healthy aroused flush to his cheeks and beautiful lilac eyes glowing. Kaname had his mouth firmly latched onto the younger vampire's neck, sucking languidly at the blood-coated pale skin with relish. One of his hands lightly tugged at the silvery strands at the back of Zero's head, and the other was comfortably situated over a well sculpted chest.

Captivated, Rihito wordlessly put his can down, leaning further in towards the screen. "Do you have any more?" He asked quietly, after taking a moment to swallow.

Yuuki smiled softly. "Yeah, I could send them to you," she offered, no hint of teasing in her tone. She could tell Rihito wasn't necessarily asking just because of the raunchy content of the pictures. He only had eyes for the other light haired actor with him in the frame, and was completely besotted. It was moments like these that reminded her the two were in a serious long-term relationship, and they both held a great amount of love for each other.

She, along with Yuuto and Shuri, shared fond smiles as Rihito closed his eyes and lightly pressed his lips against Ayase's image.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thank you for reading! :D Hopefully, my A/N didn't turn anyone off...*giggle* As long you guys liked it, I've no probs! If people like it enough, I might do more scenes, but who knows, eh? Actually, a 'behind the scenes' TakumaxShiki doesn't sound bad either...*sighs and vainly tries to bat plot bunnies away*


	2. Bloopers

A/N: Did I mention I wouldn't do another chapter for this fic? Apparently I lied. Well, this isn't so much a chapter, I guess, technically, just a have fun for three minutes or less at the characters' expense thing.

**Also, you'll come to notice, the translations are mostly from the ever lovely _Sagakure-san,_ if there was another translating group the words are from, I deeply apologize for not being able to specifically credit them, but the thanks are there, all the same *smooch* **Also, I tried to make the scene as understandable as possible, and used ones that were most recent, so people won't have to go, wt_f_ there _was_ such a scene? But if you still didn't get it, well, I don't know, if you don't mind, you can look through chapters...*checks on online* fifty-four and onwards... But really? You can just enjoy the parody as it is. There's no need to understand what it's talking about, though it would make it funnier :)

Once again, for those who are uncomfortable with getting a face full of weird names at once, this is the total line up for this chapter:

Toki Rihito - Kuran Kaname  
Kirishima Ayase - Kiryuu Zero  
Shinka Yuuki - Kuran Yuuki  
Kagamiya Narumi – Ichijou Takuma  
Katase Shiori – Touya Rima  
Kitou Akito – Shiki Senri  
Fujimi Rio – Takamiya Kaito  
Koike Tohma – Kuran Rido

**Warning**: Blatant BL, and if you don't like the idea of a little crack and fun at the expense of certain scenes in the manga, you should definitely go elsewhere. This isn't meant to offend anyone or the creator.

Lastly, I don't own VK.

* * *

**Bloopers (or just screw ups)  
**

"Aaand…action!"

Everyone grew silent as the anticipatory scene started to play out. This was it, the reunion that occurred after the academy fiasco in which Rido was supposedly successfully murdered by his niece and the resident hunter.

The curtains were drawn and…

"Kya!"

"Cut!"

"Damn, Yuuki, what the _hell_ was that?"

Rihito laughed out loud. "You just tripped over nothing!"

She elbowed him with a sniff. "Oh shut up, it's just the shoes."

"You wear heels all the time," Ayase pointed out.

"The dress then," she retorted, "it's the stupid dress. I don't even like it!"

"No one asked for your opinion," Rihito snickered. "You think I'm wearing this cause I like it?" He hated stiff suits. And Kuran Kaname wore stiff suits as a freaking signature or something. He needed to impress people or he'd go emo.

"Alright, once again, and no tripping this time!"

* * *

"Action!"

Sayori tried to keep calm. She, herself, wasn't exactly unaware of the eyes following her as she moved through the crowd. Takamiya-sensei hid nothing when explaining to her what she should expect.

The elegant parties she'd dreamed of going to as a little girl were completely dashed.

"If by any chance, one of those vampires makes a move to harm Wakaba… You'll have right there, a perfectly legal reason to make your move…" Kaito paused dramatically.

"And ride that vampire til the cows come home."

"Yes!"

"Cut! Damn it, Rio, stay with the damn script! And Rihito, shut your trap til we're done!" The latter actor had been the one to shout out his total agreement with Rio's improvisation.

"What, I forgot my line, so I just went with whatever came to mind first," Rio shrugged, grinning.

Ayase's shoulders were still shaking. So much for the stoic Zero he'd been trying to emit.

* * *

Yuuki just tried to relax as her brother went about filing her toenails. She'd put up an embarrassed fuss when he'd first done it, but she'd come used to him caring for her this way the more often he did it. It seemed, despite their eternal youth, vampires still had nails that grew and hair to trim.

They weren't completely dead after all, she reminded herself, just had a different diet than most living beings.

"Yuuki…"

She dutifully turned towards her brother the moment he spoke.

"Kiryuu-kun will be attending the ball as well. Although he will there on behalf of his work." He looked up from her toes. "Are you uneasy with that? Are you afraid he might pull out his gun at us in there…?"

She averted her gaze. What was he really trying to ask?

"No…" She answered, her eyes frank as they returned to look at him, "the Zero I know is a dutiful person, so if he's there for his work… Then — Ow!" She pulled her foot against herself as though it were on fire, rubbing at her big toe.

"What the heck, Rito-san, watch how much you're filing with that thing!"

Rihito blinked. "Oh. Sorry for that." He shot the filer an accusatory glance.

One of the cameramen snorted.

* * *

Takuma bowed over dramatically. "…Sara-san simply likes to treat me like her personal slave." He halfheartedly despaired.

"She made you prepare all that tea stuff for her…?" Senri deadpanned.

"Her whimsicality could rival that of a certain someone…" Rima hung her head.

"Ichijou-san, if you were doing fine, why didn't you come back, or at least contact us?"

"Yeah…we were worried for you."

"…Sorry. I couldn't really take the risk of making the wrong move. Because I can't manage to read through her well enough to figure out what…what…er…" He scratched his cheek, his smile fading. "Nefarious evil plans she has in making me her bitch…?" He finished hopefully.

"Cut!"

"'Purpose', '_purpose_', Naru!" Ayase stage-whispered from the side, Rihito cackling against his neck.

Narumi laughed lightly. "A little late for the reminder, Ayase-san."

"Bitch is right though," Akito, cast as Shiki Senri, murmured. "Ichijou Takuma is such a pussy."

"He's just very cautious," Narumi defended his character.

"Cautious for a year?" Shiori, cast as Touya Rima, muttered sarcastically.

"Alright people, second try? Action!"

* * *

"Sorry for waking you up when the sun is still up, Yuuki. Be good and stay watching the house while I'm away, okay?"

"…"

"…"

"…You're supposed to kiss me, remember?" Yuuki mouthed.

Kaname pouted.

"Cut! Rihito, this is the second time, what's up?"

Rihito pouted.

"Well?"

"It's just, I mean, I could be kissing Aya with these lips, and they have to be wasted on Yuuki?"

"Hey!"

He shrugged. "It's true." He smiled a little condescendingly. "You'll understand when you get yourself a lover." He patted her head.

"Rihito."

"Yes, Aya—Oh!" Wine red eyes slid shut. "Mm," he groaned, lapping at the lips under his own.

But then Ayase pulled away. "No more for you until you finish this scene." He held up a hand to stifle any protests. "I know you're like this because you're starting to feel peck-ish, but no more until you get this done."

Rihito pouted.

* * *

"I am the lord of this house, Shoutou Isaya. I was in slumber for a long time, and only just recently woke up again… When I noticed, I'd turned 2000 years — holy crap, really?"

"…"

"Er, Tomo-san?"

"Ah, right, sorry. Thank goodness this is just rehearsal, huh?" He looked down at the script again and muttered, "Two-_thousand_? Jesus Christ…"

* * *

Aidou frowned. "Okay, okay… I'll do as you want and get out of here before he takes control of my mind… But you watch out, don't be careless and let him flip your skirt or something!"

As if! "I'll be alright!"

But then the fog set in. "Zero…?"

_No_, she swung, Artemis at the ready, _it's behind me!_

"Juri…"

She almost paused at the mention of her mother's name. "I'm not my mother," she hissed, and when he continued to murmur broken words at her ear, she tried not to listen, tried not to imagine…

And then he was gone, like a quiet breeze.

The wind started to kick up, turning on full blast. The moment she raised her arms to keep her hair out of her face, she realized—

"Hya!" And instead put her efforts into keeping her skirt down.

Glaring, she looked back up. "Did you guys see anything?" She demanded. "Did you?"

Seeing as the scene was now ruined, Zero sent her a bemused look, as though asking why she even bothered to say anything.

"Yuuki…" He smiled helplessly. "You do realize, by now, that we're both gay?" He gestured to Koike Tohma, who now just played as Kuran Rido, and himself.

"Even if we saw something, it wouldn't really matter," Tohma agreed. "It's no offense on your part, I just wouldn't be interested. At all. So it'd be pointless to berate us for it."

"Yes, completely gay! For me! So may I ravish him _now_?" Rihito called from the sidelines.

"It's the principle of the matter!" Yuuki finally screeched, face red from pure anger. Gay men weren't really different from regular men, were they?

* * *

Rihito was laughing himself silly. "I can't believe someone kept all of these."

"There's a lot more to go through too," Ayase picked out another DVD.

"Are you serious? Just how bad are we?"

They all looked down at the box filled with bloopers.

"…Pretty bad, apparently."

* * *

Thanks for reading! You made it this far! *wipes tear* Thanks, really, thanks. I wish I could add in more for you guys, since there's definitely more that can be done, but my schedule won't permit for such wondrous frivolity...Ah, *wipes another tear* Hope it was amusing, if not really lame :D


End file.
